


Never Seen On The Movie Screen

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: There’s No Business Like Show Business [2]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Established Relationship, Human Spock (but he still has the ears), Multi, Musical, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim, Spock, and the gang are retired from circus life. But what will happen when a studio offers them a movie deal? Uh oh. Sounds like musical time again.





	1. Right Back Where I Started From

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my girlfriend, my muse, and my beta, Ali, aka Geritashipper123 (whose fanfics you should really check out) <3

Everyone squealed as Jim popped open another bottle of champagne. "To Prohibition!" he said cheekily, raising a glass.

"To Prohibition!" everyone laughed, tossing back their drinks.

Twenty years had passed. Their circus days were long over. Jim and Bones had sold the circus over to new managers, and the whole gang had retired together into the lap of luxury. Jim and Spock, Bones, Nyota and Scotty, Hikaru and Ben, and Pavel had all moved into a big estate out in the country, where no one could bother the lovers or keep them apart. It was a pretty sweet life.

Nyota hopped to her feet, swaying slightly. The beads of her flapper dress clacked together, and she giggled. "Come on, Monty! Let's rattle, snake!"

"Careful, me darling, you're a wee bit tipsy," Scotty laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ben! Play us something we can lindy hop to!" Nyota ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," chuckled Ben, sliding on the piano bench and starting up a jazzy tune.

Jim laced his fingers with Spock's. "C'mon, sweetheart. I wanna dance too."

Spock smiled and began to step in time with Jim.

"Ooh ooh! Look at me!" Pavel began doing the Charleston.

Bones shook his head, pouring himself another glass of bubbly. "I'm not drunk enough for this." But he was secretly smiling.

Hikaru sat down next to Ben on the piano bench, muttering with a grin: "How can I dance with you if you're playing piano?"

Ben smiled back. "I'll put on the Victrola for the next one, I promise."

"Good enough." Hikaru rested his head on Ben's shoulder as he continued to play.

It was a good life.

* * *

"Gather around, children, I have big news!" Scotty shouted one day, running into the foyer of the gang's home. "Nyota! Jim! Everyone! Get in here!" 

Everyone emerged from their different spots in the house curiously. "Scotty, what's all the yelling about?" Jim said.

"Enterprisin' Studios! We've finally done it!"

"Your motion picture idea?" said Nyota excitedly. Scotty had been offered a job with a movie studio in Los Angeles thanks to his prowess with technology. He was the only one in the house who still worked, apart from Bones, who had decided to get back in the medical game, and Nyota, who occasionally sang for audiences. Not because they needed money--they were filthy rich from the success the circus had made--but more out of a passion for their work.

"What idea, Scotty?" said Jim.

"Monty's been working on a way to add _sound_ to movies!" said Nyota proudly, squeezing Scotty's hand. "Just think of it: when you go to the picture show, you'll actually be able to _hear_ the actors speaking onscreen!"

"Zat's vonderful!" Pavel said.

"What was wrong with the old way they did pictures?" Bones grouched.

"Oh hush, you dinosaur, let's hear all about Monty's brilliance!" Nyota turned to Scotty. "Tell us the news, sugar."

"Enterprisin' Studios is gonna make the world's first ever talking motion picture! It's gonna be called _The Greatest Showman_."

"What's it about?" asked Hikaru.

"That's the best news of all...US!"

" _Us?_ " everyone repeated in bewilderment.

"You know, how we got together and made the circus! And...they want _us_ to star in it!"

"They want us for their movie?!" Jim said in disbelief.

"Aye! And they're willin' to give us a handsome paycheck," Scotty informed him smugly. 

"Oh my God." Nyota put her hand to her chest. "I'm gonna be a _movie star!_ "

"Zis is so exciting!" Pavel squeaked.

"Hold on, wait a minute," said Bones, ever the rain on everyone's parade. "We're not actors. What the hell do we know about makin' movies?"

"Oh come on, Bones, we're performers! We've been on the stage a billion times! How hard can it be to make a movie?" Jim said.

"I am reluctant to agree with our good doctor, but he makes a fair point," Spock said. "This is going to be a rather new experience for us."

"That's the exciting part, sweetheart," Jim replied, grinning and squeezing Spock's hands. "It's a whole new world for us! Just think: _Hollywood!_ Bright lights, palm trees..."

"Parties, premieres, celebrities!" Nyota joined in eagerly.

"Imagine rubbing elbows with Valentino or Marlene Dietrich," gasped Hikaru.

"Or somebody funny like Charlie Chaplin or Buster Keaton," Ben added.

Bones looked at Spock. "We're not gonna talk 'em down from this ledge, are we?"

"Speaking as a person who has walked on many ledges, I believe that is the logical conclusion."

Bones sighed in defeat. "Then I suppose we're unanimous. We're goin' to Hollywood."

Everyone else cheered. "I gotta say, I'm excited," said Jim. "I've kind of missed our old stomping grounds." He broke into song. " _When the wintry winds start blowing, and the snow is starting to fall...then my eyes turn westward knowing--that's the place that I love best of all. California, I've been blue...since I've been away from you. I can't wait till I get going. Even now I'm starting in a call..."_ He took Spock and Nyota's arms, encouraging them to engage in a soft shoe step with him. " _California, here I come! Right back where I started from! Where bowers of flowers bloom in the spring. Each morning, at dawning, birdies sing and everything! A sun-kissed miss said, 'Don't be late!' That's why I can hardly wait. Open up that Golden Gate! California, here I come!"_

Jim grabbed Spock and began to dance around with him. Spock laughed in spite of himself. Nyota followed Jim's lead and pulled Scotty in as well. Soon everyone was dancing (even Bones, reluctantly). _"_ _California, here I come, yeah! Right back where I started from!"_ the eight of them sang. " _Where bowers of flowers bloom in the spring. Each morning, at dawning, birdies sing and everything! A sun-kissed miss said 'Don't be late!' That's why I can hardly wait._ " They pumped their fists. "Open up, open up, open up _that Golden Gate! California, here I coooooome!"_


	2. Everyone Wants To Laugh

After a two-days’ drive to Los Angeles, they all went down to the studio to officially sign their contracts. Scotty led everyone into the studio executive’s office. “Mister Marcus!” said Scotty happily. “I’d like to present to you my artistic business partners.”

”Hello,” said the man, rising from his seat to shake Jim and Bones’s hands. He seemed slightly confused. “I’m Alexander Marcus. Is...one of you James Kirk?”

”That’s me, sir,” beamed Jim, stepping forward. “And this is my business partner, Dr. Leonard McCoy, and this is the renowned Nyota Uhura, the Siren of San Francisco, and this is Spock-“

”I’m aware of who all of you are,” said Marcus. “What I’m a bit confused about is why you’re all here.”

”Well, Scotty said you wanted us to be in your movie,” Jim said.

”I...there’s been a misunderstanding. Enterprising Studios wants _you_ for the movie, Mister Kirk. As for the others...”

”You don’t vant us?” Pavel squeaked timidly.

”I’m sorry, we only wanted Mister Kirk,” Marcus repeated. “Mister Scott, weren’t we clear on that point?”

Scotty’s face was just as confused and upset as everyone else. “Well, ye said ye wanted the original showmen for the movie. So I brought ‘em.”

”No, I said the original show _man_. Singular. That’s him.” Marcus pointed at Jim. “The others, the circus performers, will be played by actors and stuntmen who already have contracts with the studio.”

”But you can’t have a movie about all of us with just me!” argued Jim. “We all made the circus great. Crowds from all over came specifically to hear Uhura sing, and to see Spock fly through the air, and-“

”I understand that, but we’re not interested in signing a whole troupe when we have perfectly good actors already signed with us.”

”Well then...you’re gonna have to get one of them play me too,” said Jim stubbornly. He crossed his arms. “Because I won’t do this without the people who got me where I am today.

”And besides, you need all of us to sign off on the rights to our stories, so you might as well sign us into the movie while you’re at it,” Bones added. “We come as a package deal, or no dice.”

”One for all and all for one!” Hikaru declared firmly.

Marcus sighed. They had him in a corner. “Let me make some calls,” he said.

An hour later, the circus gang was back in Mr. Marcus’s office. “Well, you made a compelling argument,” he said. “Enterprising Studios has decided to sign you all to the picture.”

The gang cheered in triumph.

Marcus’s secretary brought in a stack of contracts and distributed them to each of them. “Now, we’ve already signed actors to the big roles unfortunately, but we will find jobs for all of you.”

“Er, I’m not really an actor,” Bones broke in. “I worked behind the scenes at the circus. I mostly did the finances.”

”Yes, well, actually, Dr. McCoy, we...didn’t really write a part for you in the movie. ‘McCoy’ is only mentioned in the name of the circus.”

Bones harrumphed. “How d’ya like that?”

“But we still would like to have you on board. If you will look on page four, you’ll see that we actually wanted you as an artistic advisor. You’d be giving our screenwriters and set designers and such input on how everything should be portrayed, so we can make the film as true to the actual events as possible. It’s almost like being an assistant director.”

”Assistant director!” Bones repeated. “I kind of like the sound of that!”

”You’d get to boss people around, Bones,” teased Jim. “Your favorite thing to do.”

Spock softly cleared his throat. “I too wish to remain behind the scenes, if that is permissible.”

Jim looked at him in surprise. “Spock...you don’t want to be on camera?”

Spock looked him and solemnly shook his head. “I am older now, and my body is no longer adept at acrobatic stunts. If it is possible, Mr. Marcus, I would much prefer to work behind the camera, perhaps as some sort of stunt coordinator or trainer.”

”That can be arranged,” agreed Marcus, nodding.

”Spock,” said Jim again softly. “Are you sure this is what you _really_ want?”

Spock nodded again. “I hope you can understand this, Kirk.”

”Oh, I do. Better than you think.” Jim had known and loved this man for twenty years. This wasn’t about being too old. This was about Spock not wanting to show his ears on camera. To not be made a spectacle out of. But Jim wasn’t going to push the issue in front of everyone. It was Spock’s decision.

Uhura stepped forward. “What about me? Where will I be put in?”

”I don’t know yet, but we’ll find a place for you, for all of you,” Marcus promised. ”Just sign on the dotted line...”

They all scribbled their names on the dotted lines. Marcus stood up and gave them all an encouraging smile. “Welcome to Hollywood.”

* * *

They settled in a house that the studio had rented for the gang. There were five bedrooms, just perfect for the three couples and the two single men. Presumably, the studio thought Uhura would have her own room while the seven men split up the remaining rooms amongst themselves. Boy were they wrong.

The gang was very excited when they arrived onto set. “It’s so glamorous,” sighed Uhura, stars in her eyes as she gazed dreamily at all the lights and equipment around them. “Monty, I can’t believe you get to work here every week! I can’t believe you ever wanted to leave to come back home!”

”Well, I did have a special lil’ somethin’ awaitin’ me back there.” Scotty lightly tapped her nose with a wink. “But honestly, I dinnae even notice it anymore. I was a lil’ starstruck at first, but the dazzle wears off pretty quickly.”

”Oh, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it,” Uhura said dreamily.

”Come on, gang, I’ll give yeh a tour of the lot!” said Scotty brightly.

”Do you zink ve vill run into a famous mowie star?” Pavel said eagerly.

”Who knows, lil’ feller,” Scotty replied.

The gang began to head off, but Spock paused when he saw Jim wasn’t following. The former ringmaster was instead staring at his script in dismay, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “Jim? Are you coming?” Spock asked.

”Um...no, you guys go on. I’m gonna stay, try to work on my lines.” There was an unusual unsteadiness to Jim’s usually confident voice.

Bones heard it too. “Y’all go,” he said. “I’ll stay and help Jim with his lines.”

Everyone headed off and Bones turned to Jim. “Alright, kiddo, what’s got you down?”

Jim sighed as he plopped down on a piece of machinery. “Who am I kidding, Bones? I’m not an actor. I don’t know if I’m any good.”

”Well, let’s do a run through,” Bones suggested. “Read me some of your lines.”

Jim cleared his throat and looked down at the page. “There’s a sucker born every minute, and I got to fleece them all,” he read in a neutral voice. “Hey, I never said that! They’re making me out to be some kind of con man!”

”A con man with terrible dialogue,” cringed Bones. “Who the hell wrote this script? They should be fired immediately.”

”Great,” groaned Jim. “How the hell am I supposed to make corny lines like this sound believable?”

”Hmm...” Bones rubbed his chin. Then he snapped his fingers. “I got it! You punch it up with humor! These lines are hilariously bad. Why not play to that?”

”You mean, be funny?” Jim said.

”Sure!” Bones jumped and did a bell kick midair. “ _Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh! Don't you know ev'ry one wants to laugh? My dad said, ‘Be an actor, my son. But be a comical one!’ They'll be standing in lines—for those old, honkytonk monkey shines!_ ” Bones assumed a stuffy, upright position. “ _Oh, you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite. And you could charm the critics and have nothing to eat.”_ Bones took a step and pretended to slip and fall. _“Just slip on a banana peel, the world's at your feet! Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh!_ ”

Jim was indeed laughing, so hard that he had to hold his stomach.

Bones grinned and grabbed a couple of fake oranges from a prop bowl of fruit and began juggling them. “ _Make 'em roar, make 'em scream_ ,” he continued. “ _Don’t you know-_ “ But he cut himself off as he dropped all the oranges, letting them hit him in the face. He caught one in his mouth and looked at Jim as if he were disappointed that his trick had failed. Then he spit out the fake fruit. “ _My grandpa said, ‘Go out and tell 'em a joke—but give it plenty of hoke!’ Make 'em roar, make 'em scream. Take a fall, butt a wall, split a seam!_ ” Bones raised himself en pointe and spun around like a ballet dancer. “ _You start off by pretending you're a dancer with grace. You wiggle till they're giggling all over the place! And then you get a great big custard pie in the face, make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh!_ ”

Bones bounded over to Jim, pretending to be mad. He grabbed Jim’s nose and pulled him to his feet, then stage slapped him a few times ala the Three Stooges. Bones then made to boink Jim’s eyes out, but Jim ducked, and Bones ended up jabbing empty air.

“Why I oughta!” Bones wound up to punch Jim in the face, but then he feinted losing control of his arm, and spun around until he was in the floor, looking dizzy. He shook his head, making a funny noise with his mouth, then hopped to his feet. Jim fell into step beside him, and they sang together: “ _Make 'em laugh, make 'em laugh! Don't you know ev'ry one wants to laugh? My dad said, ‘Be an actor, my son. But be a comical one!’ They'll be standing in lines—for those old, honkytonk monkey shines! Oh, you could study Shakespeare and be quite elite! And you could charm the critics and have nothing to eat! Just slip on a banana peel, the world's at your feet! Make 'em laugh...make 'em laugh..._ ** _make 'em laugh!_** ”

Jim chuckled breathlessly. “Well that’s definitely sound advice,” he said, looking a lot happier than he had a few minutes ago. “Just one question though.”

”Yeah? What’s that?” Bones said.

”Why would I take advice from _you_ on how to be funny?”

Bones scowled at him. Jim grinned like the rascal he was.

”Oh, Mister Kirk! Doctor McCoy,” said a voice. The boys looked to see that Mr. Marcus was approaching them with a lovely blonde woman accompanying him. “I’m glad you’re here. Gentlemen, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Miss Carol Marcus.”

Bones’s eyes widened. “ _The_ Carol Marcus? From _A Flower In The Night_ and _The Train To Chicago_?”

“Always nice to have my work recognized,” Carol laughed shyly, shaking his hand.

”Carol’s the biggest star we have here at Enterprising Studios,” said Mr. Marcus proudly.

”Oh Daddy, stop-“

”Why? Can’t an old man brag on his little girl? Anyway, Jim, I’m very pleased to tell you that Miss Marcus here is going to be playing your wife.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “My what?”


	3. You Were Meant For Me

They were well into their first week of filming, and everyone seemed to be regretting signing onto this movie.

"I am playing a _child_ in ze audience!" Pavel declared in outrage. "I am zhirty six years old and zey haff me playing a  _rebenok!_ "

"At least your face gets to be seen!" Ben said. "Me and Hikaru are fencing in the movie, alright. But they have us wearing masks the whole time! No one knows who we are!"

"Well at least you get to be seen at  _all!_ " Nyota snapped. "They have me at the very end of the chorus line, in the  _shadows!_ The camera never even pans to me!"

Jim and Scotty looked at each other, cringing. Jim felt guilty since he was playing the starring role, and Scotty felt guilty since he was the one who had dragged them all into this in the first place.

"I blame myself," Bones sighed. "I shoulda read the damn fine print on those contracts. But I got all caught up in the hoopla and signed my name with a second thought. I'm sorry, y'all."

"Oh, no, Leonard, no," said Uhura consolingly. "It's not your fault..." She scowled. "It's that damn Mr. Marcus. He tricked us."

"Well I say we march right down to that son of a gun's office and demand better!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Mister Kirk!" A PA ran into the green room. "You're needed on set for your scene with Miss Marcus."

Spock, who'd been silent in his corner the whole time, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the floor.

"I'm coming." Jim looked apologetically at his friends. "We will fix this, I swear. One for all and all for one, right?"

Everyone murmured affirmingly.

Carol was waiting on the set in a pretty blue dress. "Hi," she said cordially to Jim. "Are you ready to enter the wonderful world of acting?"

"I sure hope so," Jim laughed self-consciously. "Now, where do we speak again?"

Carol pointed to a fake bush. "The microphone is in there. I just hope it picks us up."

"Scotty's a genius," Jim remarked. "I can't believe I'm starring in the first film ever with sound."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do well," said Carol encouragingly. "It's really not as hard as it looks."

"Alright!" shouted the director, a bald man with a sharp British accent. "Now, remember, ac-tores. E-nun-ci-ate into the microphone!"

"That's Jean-Luc Picard," Carol whispered to Jim. "He was once one of the finest Shakespearean actors in France."

"Pretty British for a Frenchman, dontcha think?" Jim chuckled.

"Quiet on the set!" Picard shouted. "Alright...places! Action!"

Carol entered from the left into the makeshift garden. "Oh, my darling," she said, clutching Jim's bicep. "I don't know about this circus idea of yours. If it fails, we shall lose all we have in this world."

"It's not going to fail, Charity," said Jim, turning to look at her. "My ma and pa were-"

"CUT!" Picard came out of the soundbooth. "Mister Kirk, you turned away from the microphone. It cannot pick up your voice."

"Oh! Uh...right. Sorry."

"Let's try it again. Places...action!"

"Oh, my darling. I don't know about this circus idea of yours. If it fails, we shall lose all we have in this world."

"It's not going to fail, Charity. My ma and pa were dirt poor-"

" _CUT!_ " Picard came out again. "Kirk, why are you speaking to the camera?"

"I'm, uh...trying to speak to the microphone," said Jim.

"You must look at Miss Marcus, as she is the one whom you are addressing."

"But if I do that, then I'll be facing away from the mic."

"Mister Kirk, do you have any experience on the stage, perchance?"

"Does the circus count?"

"Not really. Look here. There is a method stage actors utilize called 'cheating out'. It allows one to look at their scene partner while still projecting their voice to the audience--or in your case, the microphone. Watch me." Picard took Jim's place and demonstrated. Sure enough, he was able to look at Carol while still pointing his mouth toward the mike. "Do you understand the concept now, Mister Kirk?"

"Yes!" said Jim eagerly.

"Good! And don't forget to e-nun-ci-ate! Places! Action!"

"Oh, my darling. I don't know about this circus idea of yours. If it fails, we shall lose all we have in this world."

"It's _not_. Going to _fail_. Charity. My _ma_ and _pa_. Were _dirt_ poor farmers-"

"Cut, cut, cut!" Picard waved his arms at Jim. "Mister Kirk, what are you doing? Why are you speaking with such strange pauses and accents on words?"

"I...was enunciating?"

"A simple, clear tone with suffice just fine. Speak as clearly as you would to a crowd of circus goers, only half as loud."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Very well! On with the show! Places!"

As Picard strode back into the booth, Jim spied Scotty, Bones, and Spock standing off set, watching the scene play. Jim smiled slightly and half-waved.

Spock was staring at Carol. He did  _not_ look happy.

"Action!" Picard shouted.

"Oh, my darling. I don't know about this circus idea of yours. If it fails, we shall lose all we have in this world."

"It's not going to fail, Charity." Jim cheated toward Carol and spoke clearly. "My ma and pa were dirt poor farmers who died too young. I swore I'd never go back to that life again." Jim looked off in the distance. "That life of having nothing. Of  _being_ nothing. I swore to make myself somebody."

"You  _are_ somebody," said Carol, turning him to face her. "You're the man I love."

Jim swallowed, knowing that Spock was watching. He pulled Carol close and kissed her deeply, a nasty feeling in his gut.

"Cut!" Picard came out of the booth. "That was excellent! Well done, Miss Marcus, and you, Mister Kirk!"

Jim smiled faintly. "Thanks." Then over Picard's shoulder, he spotted Spock's retreating back as he was striding away. Oh no. "Uh, can I leave for a sec?"

"Yes, yes, everyone take ten," said Picard distractedly, heading over to Scotty and Bones to discuss the scene with them. Jim hurried off after Spock.

”Spock, wait,” panted Jim, having to scurry to keep up with Spock’s long stride. “Can I talk to you please?”

”What is there to talk about, precisely?” Spock’s voice was cold and sharp, the way it had been when his ears had been first revealed to Jim and the others.

With a cursory look around to make sure they were alone, Jim grasped Spock’s hand and whispered, “Darling, _please_.”

Spock looked at him with those deep brown eyes, then deflated slightly in defeat. “Alright.”

Jim pulled Spock into a dark stage, out of sight from prying eyes. He immediately pulled Spock into his arms for a hug. "This Carol thing is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Of course not. That would be illogical."

"Feelings are rarely logical, darling. Please, tell me what's wrong. I know you better than anyone, Spock. I know this is bothering you. Just like I knew the reason you didn't want to be in the movie was because you didn't want your ears to be seen. If you can't open up to me, who can you open up to?"

Spock sighed in defeat. "Alright. I suppose I am not completely comfortable with your relationship with Miss Marcus."

"I don't have one," Jim said gently. "Apart from a professional one. Carol is a nice woman, but I hardly know her."

"Yes, but she is conventionally beautiful and vivacious. I worry that she may draw you in."

"You think I'd be unfaithful?" Jim asked, eyes large and wounded.

"No, not precisely," Spock said quickly. "But I do fear that you could easily fall for her."

"We've been together twenty wonderful years, sweetheart," Jim laughed softly, pulling Spock closer. "In all that time, have I ever even looked at another person?"

"No...but..."

"After all this time, you still don't feel worthy, do you," Jim guessed. "Because before we met, the world beat down your spirit, told you that you were an aberation, that you didn't belong, told you that you didn't deserve happiness or love. Well sweetheart, they didn't look much further past those lovely ears of yours. The world may not see the wonderful, brilliant, amazing person you are, but that's all I've ever seen. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I just knew that you..." Jim paused. "No. Wait. I've gotta set the mood first."

"What?" Spock said in confusion as Jim let go of him and hurried across the set.

Jim flipped a switch on a control panel, and gentle lavender and pink lights came up on a backdrop of clouds in an evening sky. "A beautiful sunset," Jim explained with a smile. He hit another switch and more lights came up, ambiently illuminating the stage. "Starlight twinkling down upon the scene." He turned on a device on the floor and billows of steam began curling across the hardwood. "Evening mist..." Jim took Spock's hand and coaxed him across the stage and up onto the rungs of a medium-sized folding ladder. " _Mon doux amour_ standing on a balcony..."

Spock flushed at the words in French.

"And finally...a summer breeze." Jim switched on a large, surprisingly quiet industrial fan. The wind brushed at Spock's bangs. Jim gazed up at him adoringly. "You look beautiful in the moonlight, Mister Spock. 'But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Spock is the sun.'"

"'Dost thou love me?'" Spock recited, unable to hide a smile. "'I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries then say, Jove laughs. O gentle James, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully; or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.'"

"'Sir, by yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-'"

"'O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circle orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable.'"

"'What shall I swear by?'" Jim beseeched, grinning. Then he began to sing in a tender voice: " _Life was a song...you came along. I've laid awake the whole night through. If I ever dared to think you cared...this is what I'd say to you: you were meant for me_." He slowly approached the ladder. " _And I was meant for you."_  Jim began to climb up the other side, gazing up at Spock with the most lovestruck expression. _"_ _Nature patterned you, and when she was done...you were all the sweet things, rolled up in one. You're like a plaintive melody...that never lets me free. For I'm content...the angels must have sent you. And they meant you just for me."_

Spock was blushing hard now. But Jim wasn't off the hook _just_ yet. "'Well, do not swear," he told him playfully. "'Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden, too like the lightning, which doth cease to be.'" Spock hopped off the ladder, making as though he was going to leave. "'Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast.'"

"'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?'" Jim whined, chasing after him.

"'What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?'" Spock asked with a smirk, holding Jim at arm's length by flattening his palm against his chest.

Jim took Spock's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. "'Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine," he replied in a husky voice.

Spock smiled and sang obligingly, " _Y_ _ou were meant for me. And I was meant for you. Nature patterned you, and when she was done...you were all the sweet things rolled up in one. You're like a plaintive melody...that never lets me free. For I'm content, the angels must have sent you. And they meant you...just for me."_

Jim smiled, and Spock couldn't be upset with him anymore. He leaned in and soundly kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist having Picard be the director, or having Jim and Spock recite lines to each other from the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet, or gently poking fun at William Shatner’s...particular way of delivering lines. ;p


	4. Fit As A Fiddle

Filming went on, and Jim found it easier and easier. Picard was a demanding, yet patient director, and Carol was there to help him as well. She was becoming pretty good friends with all of them...particularly Bones. ****  
** **

"See, instead of 'there's a sucker born every minute', I think Jim should say somethin' like...'the noblest art is that of making others happy.' Jim's such a sap, he really would say something like that. Maybe not as eloquently..."

"No, but with you feeding him lines, he could sound like an absolute poet." Carol smiled at Bones. ****  
** **

Bones blushed brightly. "Aw...shucks, ma'am." ** **  
** **

"We're friends now, Doctor. Please, call me Carol."

"Alright. And you can call me Leonard." Bones grinned. ****  
** **

Jim nudged Spock as he watched the two from afar. "Look at him. Smitten as a schoolboy." He smiled slyly at Spock. "Reminds me of myself when I first met you." ****  
** **

Spock smiled back. ****  
** **

"Well, Kirk, how goes the filming?" Mr. Marcus had appeared out of nowhere, clapping Jim strongly on the shoulder. ** **  
****

"Oh, it's going pretty well," said Jim, grinning reassuringly. "Your daughter is really a talent. Working with her is a privilege." ** **  
****

"You're damn right," Marcus said without batting an eyelash. "Although these days she's getting cast more as Lady Macbeth than Juliet, if you know what I mean."

"I should think so," Spock piped up, "considering that Juliet Capulet was a thirteen year old girl, and Lady Macbeth is an adult woman." ** **  
** **

Marcus ignored him. "You know, I hoped she would've settled down by now, given me some grandchildren." He gave Jim a not-so-subtle look. ****  
** **

Jim suddenly felt a very brief squeeze to his buttock. He yelped and looked sharply at Spock, who looked away innocently. ****  
** **

"What is it?" Marcus said, looking oddly at Jim. ** **  
****

"Eh heh." Jim coughed, putting a hand on his waist and stretching slightly. "Muscle...spasm. From an incident that happened twenty years ago." He gave Spock another pointed look. ** **  
****

"It probably serves a reminder," Spock replied, the corner of his mouth curving upward ever so slightly. ** **  
****

"I don't _need_ a reminder, thank you very much," Jim smirked back at him, crossing his arms. ** **  
****

"Oh I know, but I also know you don't _mind_ one every now and then." ** **  
****

"No I don't, just _not in public,"_ Jim giggled, nudging him. ** **  
****

"Uh..." Marcus looked back and forth between the two of them. "You circus folks are a queer bunch." ** **  
****

_"Y_ _ou have no idea,"_ Jim and Spock said at the same time. ****  
** **

" _Merde!"_ Picard suddenly shouted, stomping toward them. "Mr. Marcus, we've a problem. Hattie, the woman who was supposed to play the Kirks' maid, has broken her arm." ****  
** **

"So what?" Marcus shrugged. ** **  
****

"So what? This is going to delay filming, and we're already behind schedule!" ** **  
****

"The maid doesn't even have any lines. Just do the scene without her."

"No, wait!" Scotty piped up. He grabbed Nyota by the elbow from where she was mingling with a few of the other dancing girls and extras. "Here's your maid!"

"Excuse me?" Nyota said, shooting a glare at him.

"Well, Ny, you were sayin' you wished you could be on camera! Here's your chance!" said Scotty cheerfully, having no clue that Nyota was pissed.

"That's a great idea, Scott!" said Marcus, clapping him on the back. "Somebody, get her to wardrobe. She'll probably fit in the maid's costume."

"Doesn't anyone even want to ask _me_ about this?" Nyota said after Marcus had walked away. She rounded on Scotty. "What the hell makes you think I want to play the help?!" ** **  
****

"Well I...well why don't you want to?" Scotty said, surprised and confused.

"You don't think it's a little insulting?" she said. "Maids are _all_ girls who look like me ever get to play in movies! I signed onto this film thinking I was going to be playing myself. I thought I was going to sing. I don't even get a _line_ , much less a song!"

"Ma'am, we need to get you into costume," said one of the staff, hurrying up to her. ****  
** **

Nyota stiffened her shoulders and let them lead her away. Scotty was still perplexed. "I thought this would make her happy. Now she gets to be seen on screen."

"It is a rather degrading situation," Spock said. "Nyota was once one of the most famous singers on the west coast. Now she's little more than a cameo in a story that she was a very important part of. And she can't very well say no--she has a contract with the studio just like the rest of us." ** **  
****

"God, this is getting worse and worse," Jim groaned, the guilty knot in his stomach just growing larger and larger.

There was one person who wasn't feeling bad at all at the moment, and that was Bones. He was still chatting up Carol, blissfully unaware of his friends' troubles. "So um...I reckon you have a date to the premiere, huh," he said.

Carol shrugged. "I suppose my father will want to take me. Unless of course...someone else wants to." She smiled at the doctor.

"Ah, well, uh..." Bones cleared his throat. "It would be an honor if you would, uh...allow me to be your escort?"

"I would like that very much, Leonard."

"Ac-tores! Places!"

"That's my cue," said Carol apologetically. She hurried away to join Jim, the two little girls playing their daughters, and now Nyota as the maid, on the set.

Bones felt a grin growing uncontrollably across his face. He turned and quietly left the stage as Picard began directing the scene. He wandered out of the sound stage and out into the lot. He passed people and tipped his hat to them. They probably thought he was insane. Maybe he was.

Bones soon found himself in a prop storage hall. He sighed happily. He spotted a mannequin and a box of old costumes. He chuckled to himself as he pulled a feather boa out of the top and wrapped it around the mannequin's neck. He took off his hat and bowed deeply. _"Enchanté, mademoiselle."_ He laughed again at himself. He hadn't felt this giddy in thirty years.

Sitting in a chair nearby, Bones spotted a violin case. He opened it to find a fiddle and a bow inside. Amazingly, the strings on the fiddle and the hair on the bow were both in tact. He curiously slid the bow across the strings. It was only a little bit out of tune. He toyed with the tuning keys at the top of the neck and played again. Perfect.

Bones began playing a merry tune. It had been years since he'd picked up a violin, but it was just like riding a bike--he hadn't forgotten. _"_ _Fit as a fiddle, and ready for love! I can jump over the moon up above! Fit as a fiddle and ready for love!"_ He played a jazzy little string of notes. _"_ _Haven't a worry, haven't a care! Feel like a feather floatin'_ _on air! Fit as a fiddle and ready for love! Soon the church bells will be ringin'_ _, and I'l_ _l march with Ma and Pa! How the church bells will be ringin'_ _\--with a 'hey, nonny nonny' and a 'ha cha cha'! Hi diddle diddle, my baby's okay. Ask me a riddle, and watch as I say: fit as a fiddle and ready for love!"_

Bones squeaked out a jaunty shave-and-a-haircut-six-bits and grinned.

* * *

The rest of filming passed pretty quickly, and the movie was edited together for its first test audience.

Jim, Bones, and Scotty sat with Carol, Picard, and Mr. Marcus in the back row. Mr. Marcus arranged it so that Jim would _have_ to be sitting by Carol. Jim knew she would rather be sitting with Bones, and he'd rather be sitting with Spock. Jim looked over his lover, who was sitting with the rest of their friends. Spock met his gaze and smiled wistfully.

Scotty tried to catch Nyota's eye, but Nyota would barely look at him. It was clear she was disappointed in him for caring more about appeasing Mr. Marcus than her feelings.

As the lights in the house went down, the screen came on. Jim was standing in the middle of the circus ring, waving to the camera. "Come one, come all!" Jim heard his own voice faintly. "To the greatest show-"

Suddenly he was drowned out by elephants marching by the microphone. The audience laughed at that. Picard cringed. "Never work with animals or children," he grumbled under his breath.

The movie continued just like that. There were screw ups with Scotty's sound system. Either the sound was too loud or too quiet. At one point the sound became unsynchronized with the picture, and now it looked like Jim and Carol were saying each other's lines.

"Oh, my darling," Jim said with Carol's gentle soprano. "I don't know about this circus idea of yours. If it fails, we shall lose all we have in this world."

The audience shrieked with laughter.

"It's not going to fail, Charity," Carol responded in Jim's tenor voice. "My ma and pa were dirt poor farmers who died too young. I swore I'd never go back to that life again."

"Jesus, this dialogue is corny as all get out," a guy in the row in front of them muttered to his friend.

Bones huffed, sitting back in his seat. "I _knew_ they should've let me rewrite that scene."

"This is a disaster!" Mr. Marcus hissed. "We put a lot of money into your hairbrained idea about a talking motion picture, Scott! If we release this to the public, we'll be a laughingstock!"

Scotty winced. "I understand your anger, sir. I swear, I'll work on it. It just needs some tweakin', and then it'll be ready for the big premiere."

"It better be, Scott," Marcus growled. "Cause if this movie's a flop, you won't see a cent of that paycheck, none of you circus freaks."

"You can't do that!" Bones whispered angrily. "You can't refuse to pay us for the work we put in!"

"You bet I can," said Marcus haughtily. "It's in your contracts. Should've read the fine print."

Bones, Scotty, and Jim shared a worried look. Uh oh.


	5. Sunbeams Will Soon Smile Through

 

Everyone else was in bed, disheartened with their movie’s poor performance, except for Jim, Scotty, and Nyota. “I cannae believe it,” sighed Scotty, drinking deeply from his fourth cup of coffee. “I thought the movie was gonna be so good.”

“Oh sugar, you had a real good idea, and I know how hard you worked,” said Nyota, rubbing his shoulders. She had apparently forgiven him. “But you know, not every film can be a hit. You can always try another studio.”

Scotty huffed, leaning into her. “That Mister Marcus will have me blacklisted throughout the whole industry. We might as well head back to San Francisco with our tails between our legs.”

“Sometimes I miss our old circus,” Jim sighed. “It seemed like we were on top of the world back then.”

“Aye,” said Scotty wistfully. “It’s too bad we cannae sing an’ dance our way out of this mess.”

“Say...” said Nyota, straightening. “Why don’t we?”

“Sing?” Jim said.

“Sure! Look, we’ve got six weeks till _The Greatest Showman_ goes to the big screen, right? We add some songs, cut the bad scenes and replace them with dance numbers, and we’ve got our hit!”

“Say...Scotty, that’s not a bad idea,” Jim said, looking inspired again.

“It’s not,” Scotty said, slowly grinning. “It’s not at all!” He jumped up. “By gosh, me darlin’, you’ve got it! _The Greatest Showman_ won’t just be the first talkin’ motion picture--it’ll be the first movie musical!” He looked at a page-a-day calendar on the wall. “July 13th. I think that’s my lucky day!”

“Hey, hey, it’s July _14th_ that’s your day,” said Jim brightly.

“Eh?”

“It’s 1:30, bud,” Jim laughed, pulled off the top page on the calendar. “It’s morning!”

“Yes,” said Nyota, gliding over to the kitchen window. “And what a _lovely_ morning.” She turned to her lover and her friend and began to sing. “ _Good mornin’_...”

“ _Good mornin’_ ,” Jim echoed.

“ _We’ve talked the whole night through_ ,” Scotty crooned.

“ _Good mornin’_ ,” Nyota sang, bouncing.

“ _Good mornin’_ ,” the gents replied, “ _to you!_ ”

The three of them linked arms and started into a tap number. “ _Good mornin’! Good mornin’! It’s great to stay up late! Good mornin’, good mornin’, to you!_ ”

“ _When the band began to play, the stars were shining bright_ ,” Jim sang.

“ _Now the milkman’s on his way, it’s too late to say goodnight!_ ” Scotty added.

“ _So good mornin’,_ ” the three of them sang, holding hands and striding into the living room. “ _Good mornin’! Sunbeams will soon smile through, good mornin’, good mornin’, to you-_ ”

“ _And you, and you, and you!_ ” Uhura warbled as the two men helped up onto a table and danced on the sides of her. “ _Good mornin’...good mornin’! We’ve gabbed the whole night through, good mornin’...good mornin’ to-_ ”

“Nothin’ could grandah than to be in Loo-si-an-ah!” Jim and Scotty chanted in tandum.

“ _In the mornin’...in the mo-or-ning! It’s great! To stay up late, good mornin’...good mornin’ to-_ ”

“Might be just as yippee if we was in Mississippi!”

“ _When we left the movie show, the future wasn’t bright_ ,” Uhura sang as Scotty and Jim helped her down. “ _But came the dawn, the show goes on, and I don’t wanna say goodnight. So say good mornin’!_ ”

“ **Good mornin’!** ” Jim and Scotty shouted.

“ _Rainbows are shining through!_ ” the three of them chorused. “ _Good mornin’! Good mornin’!_ ”

“ _Bonjour!_ ” cried Uhura.

“ _Monsieur!_ ” Jim and Scotty howled.

“ _¡Buenos días!_ ”

“ _¡Muchas frías!_ ”

“ _Buongiorno!_ ”

“ _Montichorno!_ ”*

“ _Guten morgen!_ ”

“ _Blakich morgen!_ ”

“ _Good mornin’ to you!_ ” Jim, Nyota, and Scotty fell back onto a couch, laughing loudly.

“ ** _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING YELLING YOUR HEADS OFF AT THE WEE HOURS OF THE MORNING?!_** ” bellowed a voice. The trio turned to see Bones standing at the top of the stairs, glaring down at them. Hell hath no fury like a Southerner being woken up before dawn. “ ** _SHUT THE FUCK UP, PEOPLE ARE TRYIN’ TO SLEEP IN HERE!_** ”

The other three looked at each other and just grinned. “ _Good mornin’...good mornin’_ ,” they sang softly to their grumpy doctor as they got up from the couch and passed by Bones as they climbed up the stairs. “ _Good mornin’, good mornin’...to you. Good mornin’...good mornin’..._ ”

Bones groaned in disgust as the jolly threesome disappeared. “I knew going Hollywood was gonna turn them all into nutballs.”

Jim sighed happily as he crawled into bed beside his sleeping lover and kissed Spock’s neck, curling his arms around the man’s waist and snuggling him close. “Jim?” Spock mumbled drowsily. “What’s going on? Was Leonard yelling just now?”

“Shh, sweetheart, go back to sleep. I’ll tell you all about it in the morning.” Jim smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

”A musical?” said Mr. Marcus incredulously.

”It’s a great idea, sir!” said Scotty eagerly. “Everyone loves singin’ and dancin’.”

”Plus after folks see the movie and start beboppin’ along to the tunes, you can sell records of the soundtrack, puttin’ more money in your pocket,” Bones added.

”Well...I don’t know...”

”Um, there’s just one problem with that, everyone,” said Carol awkwardly. “I’m a decent enough dancer, but I can’t sing. I’m dreadfully tonedeaf.”

”Oh,” said the circus crowd, looking disappointed. So much for that idea then.

Scotty snapped. “Wait, I got it!” He took Nyota by the arms and had her stand behind Carol. “Now, Miss Uhura, you sing something.”

”Uh... _all the shine of a thousand spotlights. All the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough...never be enough..._ ”

”Good girl, just keep singin’. Now Miss Marcus, you mouth the words along with her.”

Carol shrugged and began to mouth the words. Now it looked like _she_ was singing. “ _Towers of gold are still too little. These hands could hold the world, but it’ll never be enough. Never be enough...for me..._ ”

”Say, that’s perfect!” Mr. Marcus exclaimed, clapping his hands. “Alright, we’ll get to rewriting and coming up with a score immediately, then we’ll start the reshoot next week! Miss Uhura will be the singing voice for Carol, and the audience will be none the wiser! We don’t have a moment to lose.”

Nyota bit her lip, looking a little unhappy. “What’s the matter, darlin’?” Scotty whispered to her. “You wanted to sing, yeah?”

”Yes, but...everyone will think it’s Carol, not me,” Nyota said.

Scotty frowned. “I wish the studio would let you shine as brightly as ye do on the stage. But I’m afraid this is the best we can ask for.”

Nyota exhaled through her nose, then nodded. She knew that there was no way they were going to let a black woman be the star of this movie. “Well...at least I get to sing,” she said, smiling.

”That’s me girl,” Scotty grinned, tapped her nose playfully.

* * *

Things were certainly looking up, and for no one more than Bones. He and Carol had just a wonderful date, and now he was walking her to her door. The old country doctor never thought he had another chance at love, but now he was sure he had been wrong.

”Goodnight, Carol,” said Bones, holding his umbrella over the both of them. The rain had started pouring while they were eating dinner. “I surely had a nice time.”

”I did too.” Carol leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight.” She turned and ducked through the rain and went inside.

Bones’s entire face grew hot, and he grinned like an idiot. He closed his umbrella, letting the rain drench him. He strolled down the stairs to Carol’s apartment and waved the waiting taxi on. He propped his umbrella on his shoulder and began humming under his breath. “ _Doo doo-doo doo, doo doo-doo doo-doo doo..._ ” He looked up at the sky, large of drops of water pelting him in the face.

 _”I'm singin' in the rain,”_ Bones crooned, strolling down the street. _“Just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again...”_ He jumped up onto the base of a light post and hung out from it, extending his arm. _;I'm laughin’ at clouds, so dark above. The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love. Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place.”_ Bones jumped down and spread his arms. _“Come on with the rain! I've a smile on my face.”_ Bones sauntered along the sidewalk. _“I'll walk down the lane...with a happy refrain...and singin'...just singin' in the rain.”_

He began to stomp around in the puddles and kicking up the water, like a young boy again, until a policeman came along. He stared at the doctor in bewilderment.

Bones froze. He chuckled nervously. Then he shrugged. “ _I’m dancin’, and singin’ in the rain,_ ” he sang sheepishly. Then he turned and hurried on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The lyrics aren’t totally clear here. I’m pretty sure Gene Kelly wasn’t fluent in Italian or German either. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. You Are My Lucky Star

The gang and the studio rushed to do the last minute edits. Nyota and Jim spent hours in the studio with Scotty recording the new soundtrack. “I would definitely buy this record,” Jim said as they listened to the finished product. “Nyota, you sound amazing on vinyl! Why did we never get you a recording contract? You coulda given that Bessie Smith a run for her money.”

”Oh  _stop_ , I’m not  _that_ good,” Nyota blushed happily.

”I beg to differ!” Scotty said cheerfully, planting a smooch on her cheek. “Me angel, you may just save this film!”

* * *

The big day of the premiere came, and everyone was getting into their white tie apparel for the affair. "Sweetheart, we're gonna be late!" Jim called into the bathroom where Spock was getting ready. Jim fastened his cufflinks and looked himself over in the mirror. "Not bad, Kirk," he murmured. "Not bad at all."

The bathroom door opened and Spock stepped out, dressed in a tux nearly identical to Jim's. The two men stared at each other.

"Damn, you look...you look good," Jim gulped.

"So do you," Spock replied, his eyes raking over Jim.

Jim walked across the room and pulled Spock into a deep kiss. Spock kissed back, his hands settling on Jim's back, then sliding down to squeeze his buttocks. "Maybe we can be a little late," Jim breathed against his lips.

"I am amenable to that," Spock whispered back.

Suddenly there was a knock on their door. "Vat ees taking so long?" Chekov called from the other side. "Eweryone else ees ready to go downstairs!"

Jim and Spock sighed and let go of each other. "We're coming, Pasha," Jim called. He looked at Spock, laughed reluctantly, then took his hand and headed out to join the others.

A special car drove them to the world famous Chinese Theater. "Oh my gosh," Nyota sighed as the chauffeur pulled up to the front. "Have you ever seen anything so glamorous in your life?"

"We have to get out first, Leonard," said Carol. "Daddy insists. I am the big name, after all. Then Jim, then the rest."

The gang exited the car and was immediately blinded by the flashbulbs of the paparazzi's cameras. "Man, and I thought the circus crowds were wild," Hikaru commented.

"Miss Marcus! Miss Marcus, over here!" reporters and photographers called.

"Give us a smile, honey!"

"Who's that old guy on your arm?"

"Hey!" Bones scowled at them.

"Miss Marcus, are the rumors true about you and your costar, James Kirk?"

"Hey, Kirk!" one called to Jim. "How's it feel to be dating a star like Carol Marcus?"

Jim smiled politely, though inside, he was grimacing. Alexander Marcus was  _relentless_. "I have a great deal of admiration for her, but Miss Marcus and I are just friends," he said.

"Is it just me," Ben murmured to Nyota, "or are those photographers pointedly trying not to get us in the pictures?"

Nyota sighed. "Nothing ever changes for folks like us, honey."

"Ve could try to insert ourselwes in zeir photos and make seely faces," Chekov suggested. "I call eet 'photobombing'."

"That sounds stupid," Hikaru said. "Let's do it."

" _No_ ," Spock said.

"Mister Scott, how's it feel to have given a voice to the motion picture?"

"Well, I'm pleased as punch!" Scotty said brightly. He began to beckon Nyota over, who beamed. "O' course, I wouldn't be anywhere without me good friends, especially Miss Nyo-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Well you've definitely made the big times now, Scott! You've got a promising future ahead of you in Hollywood if tonight goes well!"

Nyota frowned dejectedly and trudged past, as Scotty laughed nervously, not noticing her. "I sure hope so."

Finally they reached the end of the red carpet and made into the movie theater. They took their seats in front of the enormous silver screen, and soon, the house fell dark and the screen came to life. Jim squeezed Carol's shoulder. "This is it!" he whispered eagerly.

The same opening scene from before came on, of Jim standing in the ring with the elephants. But now, he was singing, " _Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for..._ "

* * *

The screen faded to a "The End" title card, and Jim, Nyota, Scotty, Carol, and all the rest of the gang held their breath.

The audience burst into uproarious applause.

The gang sighed with relief, then burst into grins.  _They like us, they really really like us!_ Jim cheered silently.

The lights came on and the gang gathered backstage as Jim, Scotty, and Carol joined Mr. Marcus onstage. "A big hand for Montgomery Scott, and for Enterprising Studios! Bringing you the future of motion pictures with--the talkie!" Marcus declared.

The audience clapped. 

"And to our dynamic leads, James Kirk, and my multitalented daughter, Carol Marcus!"

More cheering. Carol flushed. "Daddy, stop it," she murmured.

"Oh, who can blame a father for bragging? Especially when my baby girl had a hidden talent for music all along!"

Jim's eyebrows shot up, and he shared a look with Scotty, who seemed equally shocked. Marcus was trying to pass off Nyota's voice as Carol's!

Carol coughed awkwardly. "Daddy, I'm really not  _that_ good," she said pointedly.

"Oh nonsense! Everyone heard her sing! You're too modest, my dear!"

The audience cheered in agreement with Marcus. "You're incredible!" someone shouted.

"Why have you never sung before?"

"Will you sing something for us now?"

"Oh please, sing something!"

The audience members began to beg her to sing. Carol looked at her father in horror. "What have you done?" she whispered harshly. "They all think that was really me!"

"So what?" Marcus hissed back. "Ever since you hit thirty, your star's been losing its shine. Now people will be talking about you again!"

"But Daddy, that was  _Nyota_ singing, not me!"

"So what? Who cares about some..." Marcus cleared his throat. " _Circus act_ anyway?"

"You racist son of a bitch," Jim spit. "We won't let you get away with this!"

"Careful, Kirk," Marcus leered. "You're still under contract. All of you are. Miss Uhura's going to supply the voice for my daughter as long as I see fit. And there's nothing any of you circus freaks can do about it."

Carol looked at Jim and Scotty sorrowfully. "He's right. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Carol," Jim sighed. "Poor Nyota though..."

The audience was still chanting for Carol to sing. Marcus waved his hand at them. "Alright, alright, folks, since you feel so strongly about it. Boys, set up a mic for Miss Marcus." The crooked studio exec led her backstage by the elbow, with Jim and a still shocked Scotty following suit.

"Now listen, girl," Marcus hissed at Nyota. "We're going to set up a second mic behind the curtain. You're going to sing and Miss Marcus is going to mouth the words to the audience and let them think it's her."

"I won't do it!" Nyota declared, looking furious enough to slap the man. "You can't make me!"

"You'll do it or I'll have you hauled off to jail for breach of contact. And the courts don't look so nicely on  _your_ kind."

"Fine, put me in jail! See if I care! I'm done working for your awful studio anyway, contract or no contract! We all are!"

"Yeah!" shouted Jim, Spock, Bones, Hikaru, Ben, and Chekov.

Nyota looked at Scotty, who'd been quiet this whole time. "Monty?"

"Nyota, do what Mr. Marcus says," Scotty said quietly.

Nyota froze. " _What?_ " she whispered.

"I said, you get behind that curtain and do what Mr. Marcus says," Scotty repeated again, louder this time.

Nyota stared at him disbelief. "Monty, how... _could_ you..."

" _Just do it!_ " Scotty exclaimed.

They were all shocked. Scotty  _never_ raised his voice, especially not to his beloved Nyota.

Nyota swallowed hard, as if fighting back tears. "Fine. I'll do it," she said in a trembling voice. "But after tonight I don't  _ever_ want to see you again." She turned and marched away where they were setting up her secret microphone. Carol, also looking shaken, walked back out onto stage. Marcus smirked and followed her.

The circus gang immediately whirled around on Scotty. "You rattlesnake!" Bones hissed, grabbing him by the lapel. "You absolute turncoat! After she sat by your bedside for days when you had yella fever, this is how you repay her?!"

"I knew it," seethed Hikaru. "He's sold his soul to Hollywood. He's turned on all his friends!"

" _Ublyudok!_ " Chekov exclaimed.

"Would everyone just hush?!" Scotty said in a raised whisper. "I'm not givin' in to that fucker Marcus. I got a plan..." He huddled everyone close and began to whisper.

Onstage, Carol whispered through the curtain to a miserable Nyota: "I'm so sorry, Nyota. I didn't know how far my father would go..."

Nyota shook her head. "It isn't your fault."

"What are you singing tonight, Miss Marcus?" asked the band leader.

"Um..."

"'Never Enough', in B flat major."

"'Never Enough' in B flat major," Carol repeated.

The band leader nodded, then raised his baton. The orchestra began to play the slow, melancholy melody.

" _I'm trying to hold my breath..._ " Nyota sang sorrowfully as Carol moved her lips along to the music. " _Let it stay this way. Can't let this moment end. You set off a dream in me...getting louder now. Can you hear it echoing? Take my hand. Will you share this with me? 'Cause, darling, without you..._ "

Meanwhile, Scotty and Bones were hurrying over to the curtain controls. "Which one raises the curtain in front o' Nyota?" Scotty whispered urgently.

"Uh...dammit, man, it's been years since I worked curtain rigging! And I'm a doctor, not a stage manager!" Bones's eyes pored over the dozens of ropes. "Ahh...that one!" He and Scotty began tugging on the rope.

" _Never enough! Never, never! Never enough! Never, never! Never enough...for me...for me...for meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ "

Right on Nyota's dramatic note, the curtain in front of her flew up, revealing her to the audience. With her eyes closed, concentrating on the music, Nyota didn't even see the audience. But the audience certainly saw her. They gasped, appalled.

Nyota's eyes popped open at the sound and saw them. Her hands flew to her mouth in horror.

"My father lied to you, everyone. I don't sing," Carol said loudly to the audience. She coaxed Nyota forward, into the spotlight. "This was the woman you all heard!"

The audience was stunned into silence. Then, slowly, they began to clap for her. The din picked up momentum until the applause was near deafening. People actually began to rise from their seats.

Nyota, utterly confused, broke into tears and tore down the stairs, through the aisle, toward the front doors, desperate to get away. Scotty ran out onto the stage, shouting, "Wait! Stop that woman! Don't let her get away!"

People moved into the aisles, forming a blockade. Nyota stopped in her tracks. She turned back to the stage, looking up at Scotty with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"This woman," Scotty declared, "is the  _real_ star of the picture. The Siren of San Francisco...Miss Nyota Uhura. She's the one with the angelic voice you heard tonight. She's the one what saved the picture. And hopefully she can forgive a Scottish idiot for being a total arse these past few months."

Nyota, now realizing Scotty's plan, slowly began to smile.

"Nyota…" Scotty held out his hand to her and began to sweetly sing. " _You are...my lucky star. I...saw you from afar._ "

The band began to play along with him. Nyota, unable to hide her ear-to-ear grin, walked back up the aisle toward him.

" _Two lovely eyes, at me they were gleaming_ ," Scotty continued to sing, taking her hands when she was close enough. " _Beaming..._ "

" _I was star struck_ ," Nyota sang back.

" _You're all my lucky charms_ ," Scotty said, hugging her.

" _I'm lucky in your arms_ ," Nyota replied.

" _You've opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal..._ "

" _You are..._ " they sang together, " _my lucky star!_ "

Cheering and hollering, Jim, Spock, Bones, Chekov, Hikaru, and Ben came running out onstage, and they all plus Carol did a group hug with Scotty and Nyota. Alexander Marcus stood on the sidelines, fuming and utterly lost for words.

* * *

After that, the gang had pretty much had to hightail it out of Los Angeles. After all, Scotty and Nyota's relationship was still against the law, and Mr. Marcus was of course going to try by any means necessary to get them jailed for ruining the picture and his daughter's public image. He was especially mad when Carol disappeared with them, choosing to go with Bones and leave the Hollywood life behind.

The gang didn't really know what to do with themselves. They were fugitives now. They knew it was only a matter of time till police showed up at their home outside San Francisco. Finally, they resolved to go to Bones's family plantation in Georgia. But the day before they were supposed to leave...

Everyone heard a shriek from the front hall. "It's Nyota!" Jim exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"Have the police come for us?" Spock worried.

"I dunno, let's find out!"

Everyone raced downstairs to find Nyota standing in the foyer with a telegram in her hand. She was hopping up and down. "What's goin' on, luv?" Scotty said.

"You'll never guess who just sent little old me a telegram all the way from Gay Paree!" Nyota was squealing. " _Josephine Baker!_ "

" _The_ Josephine Baker?" Hikaru gasped.

"Yes! And...she wants ME to come and perform with her!"

"Oh my God, Ny, that's incredible!" Jim exclaimed, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down with her.

"This is like a dream come true!" Nyota sighed.

"That's vat you said about Hollyvood," Chekov pointed out.

Nyota made a face at him. "That ended up being more like a nightmare. But can you just  _i_ _magine?_ Being in Paris and performing with THE Josephine Baker!"

"Darlin'!" Scotty spun her around. "We could get  _married_ in France!"

"And Paris loves queer* people!" Hikaru interjected joyously.

"I guess it's settled then," said Ben. "We're going to Paris!"

"Oh, you're all going to love Paris," said Carol. "I know of the most wonderful little pastry shop on the Champs de Elysees-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Bones said. "We can't just go to Paris!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Bones cracked a smile. "I'm just kiddin'. Let's go to Paris, y'all!"

Everyone cheered and hugged eagerly.

* * *

Soon they were on a steamer ship, chugging across the Atlantic, onto their next adventure. Jim and Spock stood at the bow, staring forward, as if they could already see Paris in the distance, as they imagined their new life.

Jim smiled up at Spock, then wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, resting his chin on Spock's shoulder. " _It's everything you want_ ," he softly sang in his pointed ear. " _It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you..._ ** _this is where I wanna be_** _."_

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! It’s kind of ironic that the first story in this series was the first fic I wrote this year, and now the sequel is the last fic I will write this year.
> 
> Thanks to my gorgeous and wonderful girlfriend Ali for encouraging me to write this totally unnecessary thing lol
> 
> *A) I don't care if you think queer is a slur, this was the historically accurate term they would've used in the Roarin' Twenties, and B) queer is not a slur. It's the way many individuals (including yours truly) identify themselves.


End file.
